


One More Time

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scheming, idiot bosses, that come up with a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are both sick of being asked about their relationship with each other on their trips to their respective head offices.Crowley offers a solution to their problem.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for day five of #gomensficweek
> 
> today's prompt is: body swap!!

‘That conversation with Gabriel had not gone well.’ Aziraphale thought with a huff, choosing to make his hot cocoa by hand instead of using a miracle, lest he annoy the higher ups even more. 

The principality had been called up to heaven on what he thought would just be a routine check in. It ended up being another demon bashing session, which Aziraphale was now certain were a way of the archangels checking up that he was still a pure of heart angel. 

Aziraphale was still an angel through and through, he just happened to be an angel that was in a committed and loving relationship with a demon. A demon that he hadn’t spoken to all day and was missing dearly. 

He sighed into his hot cocoa again and got comfortable on the sofa, mulling over the conversation he had just had with Gabriel.

‘Hello there Aziraphale, your results have been good this month! Lots of, um, healing and saving and gracing, all good all good’

Aziraphale nodded, a smile gracing his features. He opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel held up his hand and shook his head. 

‘Ah you see, all good, all good yes. Except, for one small thing.’ The hand he had held up changed to a single finger. 

Aziraphale cocked his head slightly in question. 

‘The demon, Crowley? I expect you know him?’ Gabriel said, his eyebrows raising expectantly and he crossed his arms behind his back. 

‘Oh yes, the demon Crowley is a worthy adversary.’ Aziraphale said, trying to erase all ideas of doubt out of the archangels mind. ‘He makes things difficult an-‘

‘Oh Aziraphale.’ Gabriel intruded. ‘We know.’

Aziraphale kept the surprised look off of his face, ‘and what is it that you know?’

‘About you and the demon Crowley, fraternising!’ Gabriel said exasperated.

Aziraphale had attempted some explanation only to be shut down by Gabriel again and again, until Gabriel told him to leave and come back when he had a reasonable explanation for his activities. 

So here he was, sat thinking of one, and failing miserably. It wasn’t until the lock on his front door was miraculously opened that he cheered up a bit. 

‘Angel you in here?’ Came the voice of his other half, the demon sounds just as tired as he did. 

‘Yes dear, just through here!’ He called back in return. 

Crowley slouched into the back room looking defeated and frankly, pissed off. He bent over and gave the angel a quick kiss on his forehead before he practically collapsed into   
the sofa next to him. Aziraphale lifted his mug from his lap and waited for the demon to drop his head down into his lap. He ran a reassuring hand through Crowley’s hair.

‘Are you alright my love?’ Aziraphale asked softly, extracting Crowley’s glasses slowly, waiting for any signs of discomfort before he removed them completely, running a soft thumb under his eye.

‘Just,’ Crowley sighed, ‘the folks down there wanting answers again?’ 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows slightly before chuckling, earning a questioning glance from the demon.

‘I suspect they are the same sorts of answers the archangel Gabriel wanted from me.’ Aziraphale said with a slight chuckle in his breath. Crowley huffed slightly.

‘I would think so yeah.’ He said, rolling his eyes.

The two sat in silence for a while, mulling over what they were to do about their respective head offices.

‘If only I could just go and talk to Gabriel.’ Crowley grumbled, ‘I’d know what to say to that pompous asshole.’ 

Aziraphale laughed slightly before his eyes lit up.

‘And if only I could have a word with that Beelzebub, tell them what I really think!’

The two of them fell into fits of laughter, Aziraphale smiling brightly down at Crowley. That’s when it hit the demon, Aziraphale could almost see the spark go off inside his head.

‘Well why don’t we?’ Crowley almost shouted as he leaped up from Aziraphale’s lap. He turned to look at the angel with wide eyes.

‘Do what dear?’ Aziraphale asked, still catching his breath.

‘Go talk to each other's bosses?’ 

Aziraphale frowned at the demon, the poor thing must be losing it.

‘How do you suggest we do that dear?’

Crowley looked incredulously at the angel, waiting a few seconds as if he was expecting Aziraphale to grasp onto what he was going on about.

‘Oh come on angel!’ Came the demons exasperated tone, ‘we swap bodies? It’s not as though we haven’t done it before?’ Crowley looked excited at the thought of having another chance at telling Gabriel what he thought about him.

‘But for such a menial task?’ The angel whispered, as if he was worried that heaven would hear him.

‘Ah angel, you worry too much.’ Crowley chuckled, placing a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek, ‘It’ll be a quick in and out, nobody will suspect a thing! We just go in, explain what our situation is, and leave!’

Aziraphale thought it over for a moment, he definitely would feel more confident speaking to a demon, knowing deep down that he’s an angel. And Crowley would feel the same speaking to Gabriel.

‘Okay fine, but we need, what do those humans call it? Oh! A ‘game plan’!’

Crowley chuckled at him before snapping a chalkboard into existence. And a piece of chalk, of course.

‘Okay game plan, let’s go.’

_________________________________________________________________

It took them a few days to prepare what their story was going to be, they had concocted a plan which made Aziraphale feel a little bit devious. They had switched bodies the night before, just like they had all those months ago, after the apocawasn’t, and were now heading to the main building where they could both access their head offices.

They spared a quick nod at each other before Crowley, disguised as Aziraphale took the escalator up to Heaven and Aziraphale, disguised as Crowley took the escalator down to Hell.

________________________________________________________________________

Aziraphale hated Hell, for more than one reason. Reason number one was quite obvious, because it was full of demons. Don’t get him wrong, just because he was in love with a demon did not mean they were all excused in his eyes. Crowley was different and he would stand by that.

The other reason he hated Hell because of how damp and dingy it was. It was like a run down, but still overcrowded office. Where none of the lights worked properly and there   
was a serious problem of damp on every single wall. He had to hold in a gag as he saw some slime like substance run down the walls. 

________________________________________________________________________

Crowley hated Heaven, he hadn’t stuck around long enough to see the change from barren white open lands, to a barren white office space. He could completely see why Aziraphale hated the place too. It was like being in a hospital, it was so overbearingly bright and clean and there was literally nothing there.

He hadn’t taken much notice the first time he had come up, but now he could see why Aziraphale decided to make his bookstore warm and cosy and welcoming. It was the complete opposite to what an angel might like. He supposed that was one of the reasons he was drawn to him. He isn’t like the other angels.

_________________________________________________________________________

‘Beelzebub! How’s it hanging!’ came the foreign words from Aziraphale’s mouth, he even tried smirking slightly so he didn’t seem out of place.

‘Take a seat Crowley.’ Beelzebub drawled, pointing to one of the disgustingly dusty chairs. ‘I hope that you’ve come back with an explanation.’ The demon lord mumbled, looking as though they couldn’t care less.

‘Yeah well you see Beelzebub you’ve got it all wrong.’ Aziraphale started, careful not to go into the habit of using his hands to talk, as he knew that wasn’t something Crowley did. Crowley. He hoped everything was going well up there.

________________________________________________________________________

Up there, Crowley was trying his hardest to not punch Gabriel right in his mouth, not only had the archangel insulted Aziraphale’s body, but he was now stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

‘Yes um, well you see.’ Crowley started, so glad he had managed to perfect Aziraphale’s bumbling way of talking. ‘The demons Crowley has an extensive plan under wraps at the moment that is supposed to be a mass temptation!’ He paused, searching Gabriel's face for a moment. ‘Anyway, I’ve taken it upon myself to tail the demon whenever possible to see if I can thwart his plan wherever possible!’

Gabriel took a moment to process the information before he smiled at Aziraphale.

‘Good job Aziraphale!’ He praised with a wide smile, ‘I knew I could count on you! All these other angels don’t trust you but I always have!’

Crowley had to resist going off the rails at that comment, instead deciding to nod politely and wait for Gabriel to dismiss him. The demon was practically smoking at the ears in anger as he exited the building using the lift. Only when the doors swung open and Aziraphale was just coming out of the lift on the other side did he let his shoulders relax again.

________________________________________________________________________

They walked separately back to Aziraphale’s bookstore to avoid any unwanted suspicion. Only when the door had been locked behind them did Crowley turn to Aziraphale with inquisitive eyes.

‘So? How did it go?’ He asked impatiently, surprised when Aziraphale burst out into laughter.

‘It went splendid, Beelzebub believed every single word!’ 

Crowley joined in with Aziraphale’s laughter before holding out a hand.

‘Shall we switch back?’

Aziraphale nodded and held Crowley’s hand. There was a brief tingling sensation before they were both back in their own bodies. Crowley lent down and placed a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s lips.

‘Safe again.’ He whispered against Aziraphale’s brow, humming softly as the angel engulfed him in a hug.

‘Safe again.’ Aziraphale replied, squeezing Crowley slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super busy and then super sick today so I apologise if it is not up to my usual standards, but I hope you enjoy reading anyway!


End file.
